The Celestial Brony
by PurpleCat4624
Summary: One Night I myself stephen Baker dream about going to Equestria the next morning I find myself in a field in Equestria I get to ponyville and start living there what happens now?
1. Chapter 1: How I came to Equestria

_The Celestial Brony_

_Chapter 1: How I Came to Equestria_

_**I'm Stephen Baker and I live in Tennessee I'm unpopular and dont really have friends... well until one night.**_

**I sit up in my bed and look over at my clock **_** "3:36"**_** is what it says. I lay back down and look over at my cat named Clover. His eyes were shut and he was purring. I reach my hands out and slide him more towards me. He purred and opened his eyes. "You awake little buddy" I said in a quiet tone he purred and edged closer to me I had stayed up till twelve watching **_**my little pony friendship is magic"**_**. [**_equestria. ...huh_**] I thought to myself. "Wish I lived in such a happy place" i said aloud.**

** Clover looked up at me and meowed I looked down at him and smiled "Don't worry little buddy i'd take you too" I said. Clover looked up again and meowed. Well I decided not to think about it to much so I layed back down and closed my eyes.**

** I wake up and somthing was glaring in my eyes,my vision comes into focus and I relize the thing glaring at me is the sun. [**_why am I outside?_**] I thought as I looked around. I was in the middle of a field as far as I could tell. My mind was raccing with questions **_"how did I get here, where was I , why was I here, and many other thoughts._** I raise my hand to my head to try to think but when I raise my hand the first thing I think is "Oh my God". My hand wasn't a hand at all as a matter of act it was a...hoof. I raise my other hand it was a hoof too. So were my feet i look down at myself and relize I was a pony a brown pegasus pony at that except on my forehead was a horn. wait I was a half unicorn pegasus? I look at myself then a large smile forms on my face the only thing i say is "I'm Going to ponyville**


	2. Chapter 2: My Beautiful Savior

_Chapter 2: My bequtiful Savior_

** Well after about 10 mins of tring to stand up i finally got it I tried to fly with my wings but just ended up crashing if I make it to ponyville I'd ask Rainow Dash for help. As I continued walking i found a dirt path so I started to follow it. It lead into a forest so i went in. I will admit it was pretty scary it was dark and I was hearing weird noises. The trees were so thick that only tiny streaks of light were shining through I saw a big streak of light so I went to stand in it since i didnt really describe myself I will now. When I looked at myself I could see I was a brown pegasus/unicon I had a brown horn and wings and my mane was spikey, black, and dark grey then my tail matched my mane's color. Thats bascically me as a pony. anyway I stopped looking at myself and continued walking. Everything was good till I heard a loud Roar.**

** I stopped cold and turned around...[BLACK BEAR!] I thought to myself. standing in front of was a six foot tall black bear I galloped away as fast as I could but the black bear was presistant it was trailing right behind me I let out a loud scream but nobody came [figures I thought to myself] I ran until I was backed into a corner "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at the beast. It let out a loud roar then raised it's claws about to strike. I ducked and prayed for the worst when i heard a familiar voice shout "STOPPPPPPP!" The black bear stopped and turned around to face the pony I knew who it was I knew her all to well... who should save me none other than FlutterShy.**

** She flew up to the black bear "There there your just angry calm down shh shhh" . The black bear got down on all fours and walked off. FlutterShy then flew over to me. "Umm a..are you ok" I looked her in the eyes "yes thank you so much" she smiled then edged closer to me "my n...names FlutterShy". I then edged closer to her "I'm Stephen Baker" My face and FlutterShy's were about an inch apart I could feel my face getting red and I could see FlutterShy was getting red too she noticed this and jumped back blushing "I...I..ha...ve to go. In an instant she bolted away. "Great" I said to my myself. I truly am the boss at friend making. With that i headed off in fluttershy's direction.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mane Six

_Chapter 3: The mane six_

** It was quite easy to follow FlutterShy considering how much noise she made. As I thought I ended up following her all the way to ponyville I trotted down the streets and saw many ponies in the prossces [amazing] I thought to myself. I stop when I look to my right and I see sugar cube corner I walked inside and am shocked to what I find. Over sitting at a table was Twilight Sparkle, Rairity, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, and Rainbow Dash! "wow!" I said to myself I walk over to them and say "Hi my names Stephen can one of you ponies show me around ponyville?". Twilight looks up at me "oh sure I'd lo...". Before Twilight could finish her sentance Pinkie Pie cut her off "OH OH I'LL SHOW YOU AROUND!". Pinkie said while jumping up and down. I smiled and nodded "Sure thing Pinki..." [CRAP] I thought to myself. I just rememberd I'm not supposed to know them. I stood there dumbfounded "I...uhhhh sure can I umm get your names?". Twilight stood Up "Sure I'm Twilight Sparkle And theise are my friends Rairity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie will show you around town so just follow her". Twilight said. I just smiled and nodded ok.**

** In less than a few minutes Pinkie Pie showed me all ponyville had to offer. I looked over at Pinkie Pie and asked "hey is there anywhere i csn stay?". Pinkie Pie thought for a moment then looked over at me and smiled 'WELL... the only one with a guest room is...ummmm...no not Rairity...not AppleJack OH! i know FlutterShy has a room you could stay in." My eyes widedend I would have to... live with FlutterShy?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sonic Rainboom

_Chapter 4: The Sonic Rainboom_

**AUTHORS' NOTE: **_**I changed my writing style chapter 4 and up will be much better written. **_

I stood there staring at her "Pinkie are you sure?". She looked back at me and thought for a moment "Yeah ask her and tell her I sent you!" Pinkie said with a smile. I smiled back and trodded off. aftter a few minutes of walking I finally arrived at FlutterShys' place. I walked up to the door and knocked. The door slowly creeked open and FlutterShy stuck her head out.

At first her reaction to seeing me was surpised then she smiled "Oh...h... can I help y..you ...S...Stephen. I looked at her and hung my head a little [How am I supposed to tell her?] I thought to myself. I looked up at her and said "Fluttershy...well you see I'm new in ponyville and I...uhh well don't really have a place to stay...sooo...ummm when I heard you had a guest room I wanted to ask if I could...maybe...possibly...stay in it." It took FlutterShy a moment to think about the question and when she relized what I had asked she blushed a little and hung her head down. "uhhh... w..w..ell I... gu...es it w...would be o...kay." My expression turned to joy and I looked at her. "Thanks Flutter-". Before I could finish my sentence she collapsed on the floor and passed out.[Damnit] I thought to myself.

I picked up FlutterShy and took her Into her House and put her on her bed I looked down at her. Part of her pink mane was hangging over the edge of the bed and she was breathing very softly. I smiled and walked out of her room I decided to step outside for some fresh air I looked over to my left and saw a park so I went over to it. I saw Rainbow Dash sitting on a bench so Iwent and sat next to her. "What are you doing here Rainbow" I asked. "Oh hey Stephen" Rainbow said. I rememberd I still didn't know how to fly very well "Hey Rainbow dash would it be any trouble if you could teach me how to fly" Rainbow Dash smiled real big and looked at me "OF COURSE NOT LET'S GO" I smiled and followed her. When we arrived Rainbow Dash and I were in the middle of a big field. "Alright listen up Stephen I'm going to make you become a awesome flyer first you need to get up in the air so open up your wings" I listened to Rainbow Dash and opened my wings "Now flap your wings really hard until your in the air." she said. I flapped my wings and I was lifted off the ground it took a lot more energy than I thought. [this is awesome] I thought to myself." I started flying around a little and got used to it. Rainbow Dash smiled and looked at me "hey Stephen wanna do somthing cool" I looked back at her "You know it!" She smiled real big "Alright follow me" She flew up really really high and I flew up with her.  
I was pretty sure we were at atmosphere height I looked down and I could see all of ponyville "amazing" I said aloud. Rainbow Dash looked over at me "yeah but thats not what were here for" we are here because were doing a huge nose dive. I gave myself a smile "lets do it" I said. Rainbow Dash looked down and said "alright i'll go first when I'm on the ground i'll wave at you and you'll go" "ok" I said back. Rainbow Dash took off and dived all the way down to ponyville. I waited a minute then looked down I had to squint but I barley saw Rainbow waving her hoof. I started flying strait down and began picking up speed faster faster faster I kept going the adrenaline was flowing through me I felt soooo good ,lightning started emiting from around me [the hell?] I thought to myself I was going fast very fast all of a sudden my mane started changing colors [THE FUCK!] my mane was rainbow colored to bad I didn't have time to think I suddenly Bolted forword and a huge circular rainbow fired off behind me I had rainow coming of of my mane[THE SONIC RAINBOOM!] I thought to myself I flew up and made and arch forming a huge rainbow. I flew down and landed in frint of Rainbow Dash. I looked at my mane which was slowly turning back to its black and greyish color. Rainbow Dash's expression was speechless "I uhh made a rainbow" I said. Rainbow dash looked at me and said "That...was...AWESOME I mean I thought I was the only one who could pull off a sonic rainboom but you can to thats amazing" I smiled and looked up it was getting dark out. "well see ya later Rainbow thanks for today". Rainbow Dash smiled and said Anytime Stephen.


End file.
